In order to reduce fire related burn injuries, protective clothing is desired for professionals working in hazardous environments where short duration exposure to fire is possible, such as search and rescue, and police. Protective gear for workers exposed to these conditions should provide some enhanced protection to allow the wearer to get away from the hazard quickly and safely, rather than to combat the hazard.
Traditionally, flame resistant protective garments have been made with an outermost layer comprising non-combustible, non-melting fabric made of, for example, aramids, polybenzimidazole (PBI), poly p-phenylene-2,6-bezobisoxazole (PBO), modacrylic blends, polyamines, carbon, polyacrylonitrile (PAN), and blends and combinations thereof. These fibers may be inherently flame resistant but may have several limitations. Specifically, these fibers may be very expensive, difficult to dye and print, and may not have adequate abrasion resistance. Additionally, these fibers pick up more water and offer unsatisfactory tactile comfort as compared to nylon or polyester based fabrics.
For optimum user performance in environments with occasional flash fire exposure, a lightweight, breathable, waterproof, or water resistant garment with enhanced burn protection is desired. The cost of waterproof, flame resistant, protective clothing has been an important consideration for the large number of hazardous exposure applications outside fire protection, thereby precluding the use of typical, inherently flame resistant textiles such as those used in fire fighting community.